


Wind Chime?

by Minute_Lightly



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, drug mention, prompt, sexual intentions, thwarted sexual intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minute_Lightly/pseuds/Minute_Lightly
Summary: Mindy meets Derek for the first time and realizes 'wind chime' wasn't a euphemism.
Relationships: Derek (The Good Place)/Mindy St. Claire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Wind Chime?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OldToadWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldToadWoman/gifts).



> This was an amusing piece to crank out. Hopefully you all have some fun with it as well!

Mindy St Claire paced her home of eternity with just a fraction more restlessness than usual. For once, the agitation was not from boredom, but from anticipation. She was going to be getting a permanent guest in the Neutral Place at long last, someone she could sleep around with and share coke with all she wanted. (If there was enough for sharing – if not then that was going to be his loss, not hers).

Finally, the man – Derek – arrived. She made a rather half-hearted attempt at small talk – which became less than half-hearted after seeing what kind of conversationalist he was (you really couldn’t have everything in Neutral Place), before getting to the point and requesting Pants Off time. He de-pantsed, and Mindy found herself staring. Only, not for the… _usual_ reasons one stares when someone de-pantses. Where there really ought to have been normal, old fashioned reproductive organs there was… a wind chime. An actual, literal wind chime. You really…couldn’t have everything in the Neutral Place. She stared a bit longer, uninterrupted as Derek smiled in blank enthusiasm. Stared some more. Mulled it over for a bit.

“…Eh, it’ll work,” she decided. She had eternity to figure out the logistics after all.


End file.
